Pasado oculto
by Erya-sama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el grupo de Inuyasha se encontrará con una chica aparentemente común pero con un gran poder que oculta? ¿Qué pinta Sesshomaru aquí? ¿Que nos contará Inu no Taisho? "Posiblemente esta historia sea eliminada, siento hacerlo pero gracias a un review me he dado cuenta de que este fic no tiene futuro, la decisión no está tomada todavía pero es lo más probable, lo siento"
1. Chapter 1

Hola bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic

Para empezar tengo que dar especialmente las gracias a aquella persona que dejó un review anónimo y que me ayudo a mejorar mi forma de escribir y me dio ánimos para continuar.

Muchas gracias.

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

En esta historia se incluirán personajes de Inuyasha y otros de mi propia invención

¿Qué pasaría si el grupo de Inuyasha se encontrará con una chica aparentemente común pero con un gran poder que oculta? ¿Qué pinta Sesshomaru aquí? ¿Que nos contará Inu no Taisho?

Prólogo

Erase un tarde de verano en la que nuestro grupo favorito descansaba tranquilamente ,Inuyasha golpeando a Shippo ,Kagome sentándolo y el monje y la taijiya descansando al lado de Kirara.

De repente Inuyasha sintió la presencia de Naraku y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque debido al inminente peligro.

.ja Inuyasha entregame los fragmentos de la perla.-dijo Naraku con un risa malévola

Maldito, acércate si te atreves KAZE NO KIZU –dijo Inuyasha atacando con su espada.

Enserio Inuyasha otra vez con ese ataque tan débil JAJAJA-dijo Naraku esquivando el ataque con facilidad

Naraku muere –dijo Kagome lanzando una flecha cargada de reiki

No podrás hacer nada –y dicho esto se protege con una kekai

Hiraikotsu –dijo Sango al lanzar su boomerang

Kazanaaa –dijo Miroku al intentar absorber a Naraku

JAJAJA humanos inútiles eso es todo lo que tenéis –y al decir esto Naraku ataca a Inuyasha dejándolo malherido

Al poco tiempo aparece Sesshomaru y ataca a Naraku pero este lo esquiva sin problemas.

Naraku por fin ten encuentro maldito -Y una figura femenina lanza un montón de cuchillos que logran atravesar su kekai.

¡Que ha sido eso! –exclamaron todos y de repente vieron una figura que parecía montar un animal alado

Naraku muere -y la extraña figura lanza otra vez los cuchillos

Maldita volvereeeé -gritó Naraku y se fue envuelto en una nube de miasma

Naraku vuelve y pelea - grita Inyasha pero al intentar levantarse este se cae.

¡Inuyasha tus heridas! – Exclama Kagome.

Agh-se queja Inuyasha

No te preocupes yo le ayudaré- y aquella extraña se acercó y le empezó a curar con una especie de luz que salía de sus manos

¡Inuyasha tus heridas no están!-dijo Kagome al ver que las heridas habían desaparecido

Sesshomaru en medio del alboroto decidió irse.

¿Quién eres, qué quieres y lo más importante qué eres? –preguntó Inuyasha de forma acusatoria.

En el próximo capítulo:

Mi nombre es Aukia y respecto a tus otras preguntas lo que quiero es a Naraku muerto y a tu última pregunta ni yo misma lo sé.

En el próximo capítulo descubriremos quien es esta extraña chica y su papel en la historia

Espero que os haya gustado que el nuevo formato sea más adecuado para la historia.

Os animo a que sigáis leyendo y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones sobre que debería mejorar o que os gustaría que pase en este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. ;)

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

- ¿Quién eres, qué quieres y lo más importante que eres? – preguntó Inuyasha de forma acusatoria al mirar a la extraña chica

Esta era más o menos de la altura de Kagome, tenía el pelo castaño con brillos dorados recogido en una coleta, oreja acabadas en punta, pero lo más extraño eran sus ojos negros como la noche pero extrañamente cálidos .

-Mi nombre es Aukia y respecto a tus otras preguntas lo que quiero es a Naraku muerto y A tu última pregunta ni yo misma lo sé. –respondió de manera tranquila.

-Aukia menudo nombre más raro. –dijo Inuyasha haciéndole un desprecio.

-¡Inuyasha! –le riñó Kagome

-Kagome no lo ha...

-SIENTATE!

-Niña estúpida agh

-"Que situación más extraña" –pensó Aukia.

Disculpa a Inuyasha siempre es así de desagradable –dijo Kagome.

-No te preocupes además no os quiero entretener más. Pegaso ven es hora de irse (Y su montura bajo de los cielos)

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con curiosidad Shippo

- No te preocupes es un caballo alado su nombre es Pegaso (dijo con una sonrisa) Pegaso acércate. (Y dicho esto el majestuoso se acercó y todos tuvieron una buena vista de este)

-¡Qué bonito! puedo tocarlo –dijo kagome haciendo un puchero

-Kagome estás loca aléjate de esa cosa-le reprochó Inuyasha

-No te preocupes claro que puedes tocarlo no te hará nada –respondió Aukia ignorando a Inuyasha.

-¡Qué bien! "que bonito es , nunca había visto algo así, su pelaje es negro como el carbón y sus alas grandes y majestuosas -pensó al tocar al caballo.

-Parece que le gustas -dijo al ver que Pegaso recibía gustoso las caricias de Kagome

-Feh, menuda tontería. "No me extraña a mí también me gustaría recibir esas caricias, Un momento en que estoy pensando " –se recriminó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha deberías ser más amable con una muchacha tan guapa, ¿Mi estimada señorita le gustaría tener un hijo mío?-propuso Miroku

- Monje hentai déjala no ves que es una niña -dijo Sango dándole una tremenda cachetada.

-No te preocupes Sango y tú monje no te atrevas a hacer nada extraño, además soy mayor de lo que parezco,-después Aukia miro al cielo y al ver que estaba oscureciendo decidió que era hora de irse- Espero volver a verlos pero por ahora me tengo que ir .

Dicho esto Pegaso vino a buscarla

- Espera si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros –propuso Kagome

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Aukia reflejaron un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía esperanza y alegría pero también confusión.

-Yo... ¿En serio? "Que extraño porque se portan tan bien conmigo apenas me conocen y el ultimo que me trato así fue Inu no Taisho y eso fue hace tanto"-pensó Aukia.

-Pues claro ¿Verdad Inuyasha? -dijo poniendo una sonrisa

-Feh, como quieras" demonios no le puedo decir que no a esa sonrisa" –pensó Inuyasha.

-Está bien espero no molestar mucho –dijo Aukia con un poco de timidez.

-Claro que no molestas además nos alegra tener otra chica en el grupo -dijeron Sango y Kagome sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo sola

-No hay de que además así podré admirar otro monumento más en este grupo-dijo Miroku con cara de pervertido

- Monje deje de ser tan pervertido - dijo Sango dándole otra cachetada.

-Este monje nunca cambia

- No te preocupes yo mantendré a ese monje hentai a raya –afirmó Kagome.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay que, bueno vamos a buscar algún sitio donde acampar.

-¡Qué bien! tengo mucha hambre.

-Venga dejen de hacer el idiota y vámonos de una vez-contestó Inuyasha.

-" Siempre tan agradable nunca cambiará , pero aún asi le quiero"-pensó Kagome sonrojándose.

Media hora más tarde nuestros amigos estaban conversando alrededor del fuego.

- Y Aukia antes dijiste que eres mayor de lo que pareces ¿Cómo es eso acaso eres un youkai?

-Yo en realidad no sé lo que soy, pero mi historia tiene lugar hace muchos años.

-Agh –exclamó Inuyasha quitándose algo del pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome.

-" Esa maldita pulga "¿Myoga que haces aquí?

-Amo Inuyasha he venido a hacerle una visita , además sentí una presencia familiar.-respondió Myoga.

-¿Qué presencia?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-¡Anciano Myoga! –exclamó Aukia.

- ¿Aukia acaso le conoces?-preguntó Kagome.

-Se podría decir así la señorita E... –Myoga paró de hablar al recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte de Aukia -la señorita Aukia y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años desde los tiempos del amo Inu no Taisho.

-¿Tantos años tienes Aukia? Si solo pareces unos 13 o 14.-preguntó Kagome asombrada por la afirmación del anciano.

- En realidad aparento 14 pero tengo muchos años más lo que pasa es que sea lo que sea lo que soy me hace ver como una niña.

-¿Tú conociste a mi padre? –preguntó Inuyasha con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Yo... -al no poder acabar la frase todos vieron como su mirada se ensombrecía y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos-"mierda porque lloro me prometí no volver a llorar"- se recriminó Aukia.

Myoga al ver la tristeza de la chica decidió hablar

-Si amo Inuyasha la señorita Aukia conoció a su padre hace muchos años.

-Basta Myoga debería ser yo la que lo contara – le interrumpió Aukia.

-Está bien Aukia-sama-respondió Myoga.

-Venga habla de una vez-estalló Inuyasha debido a su poca paciencia ignorando la muestra de respeto que efectuó Myoga hacia Aukia.

-Hace muchos años yo...

La historia de Aukia la conoceremos en el próximo capitulo

¿Qué tal os está gustando la historia? Espero haber acertado cambiando el formato la verdad es que a mí me gusta más ahora que antes , me parece más adecuado no se a vosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

Espero que os guste

En el anterior capitulo

-Hace muchos años yo...

Flashback

"¿Qué hago aquí? Me he perdido cuando buscaba las fresas ¿Mamá papá?"-pensó Aukia preocupada.

Tras muchas horas caminando Aukia consiguió llegar a la aldea pero lo que no esperaba es que la aldea estuviera en llamas debido al ataque de un youkai dragón llamado Ryusenki.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Sólo fui a buscar unas fresas y... (de repente dejo de hablar al ver los cuerpos de su padres casi sin vida)

En un intento desesperado Aukia intento curar a su padre que todavía respiraba y una extraña luz salió de sus manos pero pronto se apagó y no pudo hacer nada

-No te preocupes hija hiciste todo lo que pudiste -dijo al ver a su hija llorando- me alegro de que no estuvieras aquí cuando ataco el youkai tienes que saber algo, tú en realidad eres muy especial y sé que eres muy fuerte por favor deja de llorar y huye antes de que el youkai vuelva –dijo el padre de Aukia dando su último suspiro.

-No padre por favor no te mueras no me dejes -decía Aukia con los ojos llorosos y un tono de desesperación.

-Pero que tenemos aquí una pequeña niña humana seguro que será un apetecible bocado-se burló Ryusenki.

-Ryusenki maldito como te has atrevido –dijo Aukia en un tono siniestro provocado por la ira, de repente su mirada se volvió oscura por la rabia a la vez que su cuerpo empezó a emitir un extraño brillo.

- ¿Qué me va a hacer un niña como tú jajajaja -y atacó a Aukia dejándola inconsciente -serás una buena merienda. además tu cuerpo despide bastante poder.

-Aléjate de ella Ryusenki-exclamó un Inu no Taisho.

Después de muchas horas de combate Inu no taisho consiguió sellar a Ryusenki y recogió a la niña y se la llevó a un lugar seguro donde curo sus heridas. Al poco tiempo de que la curara Aukia empezó a tener pesadillas e Inu no Taisho decidió despertarla.

-Vamos pequeña despierta solo es una pesadilla.

-Mama papa no os muráis por favor volver -dijo Aukia todavía en medio de la pesadilla.

-" Pobrecilla, tan joven y huérfana"-No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti-dijo Inu no Taisho

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? -dijo Aukia asustada por la cercanía de ese extraño.

-Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho pero puedes llamarme Inutaisho.

-¿Usted no es humano verdad?-dijo Aukia con un poco de desconfianza.

- No, no lo soy .

- ¿Es un youkai?

-En efecto ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Su aura desprende mucho poder además sus rasgos no son humanos y despide una energía muy extraña parece demoniaca pero no como la de Ryusenki parece buena y además me da una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad usted parece una buena persona-al parecer la conversación hizo a Aukia olvidar su tristeza.

-Vaya eres muy observadora "Vaya esta niña es muy extraña puede ver mi aura pero no es ni youkai ni hanyou ni miko parece humana pero su extraño color de ojos y sus orejas parecen indicar que no lo es"-Inutaisho se distrajo de sus pensamientos al oler el aroma a sal que despedían las lágrimas de la chica.

-¿Por qué lloras?

- Mis padres murieron y no pude hacer nada-dijo Aukia hipando.

- No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti y dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? -dijo tratando de distraer a la pequeña.

-Tengo 9 años -dijo con los ojos todavía húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Vaya eres muy madura para ser tan pequeña "¡Qué pena que ya sea huérfana! Me hubiera gustado conocerla antes de la muerte de sus padres, me pregunto si era igual de madura o si la muerte de sus padres la hizo madurar de golpe"

-Perdone señor Inutaisho ¿Le importa si me echo a dormir? Estoy muy cansada -dijo soltando un bostezo.

- Claro pequeña deberías descansar.

-Gracias -dijo al tiempo que le daba un gran abrazo y después se fue a su futón y se durmió.

-" Vaya debe de tener un corazón muy puro ha confiado en mí a pesar de ser un Youkai aunque uno haya matado a su familia incluso me ha abrazado, nunca había visto este comportamiento en otros humanos espero que nunca cambie y cierre su corazón a la confianza-pensó Inutaisho.

A la mañana siguiente Inutaisho había ido a fuera y trajo unas frutas para el desayuno

-Pequeña despierta debes de tener hambre -dijo ofreciéndole una fruta.

-Um si gracias

-Y bien dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Aukia ,siento no haberme presentado antes.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Amo está aquí llevo días buscándolo-dijo Myoga

-¿Qué quieres Myoga?-preguntó Inutaisho.

- Sólo venía a visitarle, ¿Qué hace con una humana?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-A partir de ahora ella viajara con nosotros, A propósito Myoga deberías ir a buscar el huevo.

-Pero amo el huevo no se ha abierto en años dudo que algún día lo haga.-protestó Myoga.

- Myoga he dicho que lo traigas ahora-dijo Inutaisho en un tono serio.

Y Myoga asustado por el tono de su amo se fue en busca del huevo.

-¿Un huevo?-preguntó Aukia con curiosidad

-Sí es un regalo para ti-dijo Inutaisho con una sonrisa.

- ¿Para mí? -dijo Aukia sorprendida poniendo cara de niña pequeña.

- Si por la tarde lo verás "En el fondo sigue siendo una niña pero estoy seguro que Aukia podrá abrir el huevo, nunca vi un corazón más puro que el de ella ,y la leyenda dice que el huevoserá capaz de esperar millones de años hasta que una persona de corazón puro lo encuentre ya que sólo una persona será digno de él ya que sólo su legítimo dueño tendrá el alma pura sin ningún pecado pues su corazón no será capaz de odiar ni siquiera a sus enemigos"

Por la tarde.

-Aquí traigo lo que me pidió -dijo Myoga trayendo un gran huevo negro.

-Aukia acércate y coge el huevo-dijo Inutaisho

-Si, ¡Buff pesa mucho!-exclamó al coger el huevo.

-¿Ves algo?-preguntó Inutaisho.

- No, ¿Debería ver algo?.

-" Vaya pensé que lo conseguiría que lástima" pensó Inutaisho.

-Espera veo algo

-¿El qué?

-Es un aura muy extraña ¡un momento el huevo se rompe!-exclamó Aukia

-No te preocupes es normal "Sabia que el huevo eclosionaría"

- No puede ser-dijo Myoga.

Y en el momento que el huevo eclosionó salió un pequeño caballo negro con alas

- Vaya es muy bonito -dijo acariciando al animal.

-Vamos ponle un nombre.

-Está bien te llamarás Pegaso -y como si el caballo lo hubiera entendido hizo un sonido que parecía de aceptación.

-Parece que le gusta

-Tome Inutaisho el huevo era suyo así que Pegaso también lo es.

-Te dije que era un regalo, además él te eligió a ti. "Vaya a pesar de que le encanta Pegaso me lo quiso dar porque pensaba que no estaba bien quedárselo si el huevo no era suyo"-pensó extrañado Inutaisho.

-Gracias -dijo dándole un abrazo a Inutaisho- prometo que lo cuidare muy bien –dijo de forma seria.

Y desde ese día Pegaso y Aukia se volvieron inseparables.

Cinco años más tarde

El día del nacimiento de Inuyasha Inutaisho había sido herido de muerte al intentar proteger a Izayoi y a su hijo.

-Aukia cuida de Inuyasha lamento no poder hacerlo yo-dijo Inutaisho con tristeza.

-No usted va hacerlo junto a su mujer no permitiré que se muera-dijo llorando Aukia.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para mi cuida de Izayoi e Inuyasha.

- No te mueras, usted no puede dejarme también, no puede morir, no puede dejar a su cachorro sin padre.

- Pegaso cuidara de ti nunca te dejara sola y tu podrás cuidar de Inuyasha por mí.

-No lo permitiré no permitiré que mueras -y otra vez esa extraña luz salió de sus manos pero pronto se apagó.

-No te preocupes hiciste todo lo que pudiste

- No puedo perderlo también a usted no como perdí a mi padre-frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

-Hazme un último favor

- ¿Si? –dijo Aukia con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-No dejes que nadie borre tu sonrisa -dijo en su último suspiro-

- No te vayas ahora no –dijo Aukia llorando.

Días más tarde Aukia construyó la tumba de Inutaisho y la ocultó en el ojo de Inuyasha, desde el día de la muerte de Inutaisho el cuerpo de Aukia no creció y se mantuvo así hasta ahora, pero Aukia cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Inutaisho todos las noches sonreía a la luna en honor a Inutaisho

Fin del flashback

Inuyasha quiso reclamar por que no le protegió cuando era niño o a su madre pero al ver la mirada de Aukia y sus ojos perdidos en un mar de lágrimas decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora.

- Vaya ahora entiendo porque al mencionar a Inutaisho te ponías tan triste ¿Para ti era como un padre verdad?-pregunto Kagome.

-Sí, si lo era en los cinco años que estuve con el viví más feliz que cuando estaba con mis padres él siempre me trato como a su hija –dijo Aukia sollozando al no poder contener las lágrimas.

-Calma te entiendo ahora deberías dormir un poco-propuso Kagome

-Está bien hasta mañana.

-Adiós -dijeron todos.

"Me pregunto por qué no habrá dicho su verdadero nombre ni lo que paso en esos cinco años por que les ocultara su verdadero poder"-pensó Myoga.

-" Si mañana se encuentra mejor le pediré que me cuente que paso en esos cinco años "-pensó Kagome -Vamos Shippo es hora de dormir.

Y todos se fueron a dormir.

Espero que os haya gustado ,siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que como estaba de exámenes no pude hacerlo antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

Hola de nuevo aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste ;)

Por la noche mientras todos estaban durmiendo Aukia no paraba de dar vueltas por lo que decidió irse a dormir con Pegaso, este preocupado por su dueña decidió cuidar de ella y le proporcionó calor y cobijo con sus alas , este gesto hizo que Aukia empezara a sollozar de nuevo.

-"Shh , deberías calmarte eso ya pasó hace muchos años"-le dijo Pegaso a través de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé pero sigue doliendo él era como mi padre además creo que deberíamos irnos sabes que no debería haber mostrado mis sentimientos tan abiertamente ahora parezco débil no puedo volver a caer en lo mismo otra vez.

-No te preocupes , además yo creo que son de confianza ,además recuerda Inutaisho te dijo que nunca dejaras de confiar en las personas.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo no después de aquel día.-pensó con una sonrisa triste en dirección a la luna.

-Lo sé pero deberías intentarlo , por lo menos deberías decirles tu verdadero nombre.

-¡No! Sabes que no utilizo ese nombre desde ese día.

-Está bien por ahora te dejaré que descanses.

-Gracias Pegaso no sé qué haría sin ti- y el dio un beso en el hocico-buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Buenos días chicos –dijo Kagome al ver a todos despiertos la única que seguía dormida era Aukia así que decidió despertarla.

-Aukia es hora de levantarte deberías comer algo.

-Eh si- dijo Aukia todavía medio dormida.

-Feh , levántate ya no vamos a esperar todo el día hay que seguir buscando a Naraku.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha ¡SIENTATE!

-Maldita ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Deberías ser más amable además….-Kagome dejó de hablar por el tremendo golpe que había escuchado.

-Monje pervertido , un día de estos le voy a cortar la mano-exclamó Sango toda sonrojada por culpa de Miroku.

-Pero Sango no es mi culpa es mi mano maldita-se intentó excusar el monje.

-Aquí lo único maldito es usted monje hentai.

-Este Miroku nunca cambiará-exclamaron Kagome y Shippo a la vez.

-Feh, Miroku es que nunca aprendes.

-Vamos a desayunar-exclamó Shippo muerto de hambre.

-Está bien Shippo , Aukia ven a comer-dijo Kagome.

-Vale-dijo Aukia todavía dudosa sobre quedarse o irse.

Minutos más tarde durante la comida.

-Oye tú Aukia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a mi padre?¿Por qué no cuidaste de mí y de mi madre?¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-dijo Inuyasha con tono de reproche.

Todos miraron extrañados a Inuyasha ya que rara vez este era tan directo. La primera en reaccionar fue Kagome.

-Inuyasha no deberías ser así seguro que tenía sus razones.

-Aukia no sabía que decir ¿Por qué Inuyasha no la recordaba? Seguramente era muy pequeño y las veces que yo le visitaba era en luna nueva ¿Ahora qué le digo?

-Amo Inuyasha debería darle más tiempo a Aukia.-dijo Myoga al ver la confusión de la chica.

-No es justo yo tengo derecho a saber.

-Además Inuyasha no hay tiempo para discutir recuerda que hoy es luna nueva.-dijo Kagome.

-Y eso que tiene que ver hoy es una noche igual que cualquier otra-dijo Inuyasha tratando de esconder su secreto.

-No tienes nada que esconder Inuyasha , sé que en las noches de luna nueva te vuelves humano-dijo Aukia .

Esta frase hizo que todos la miraran extrañados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le acusó Inuyasha.

-Yo…

-Inuyasha por el momento deberías dejarlo pasar, además deberíamos buscar una aldea pronto.-dijo Miroku tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Feh.

Varias horas más tarde encontraron una aldea donde curiosamente había un mal espíritu y Miroku se encargó de eliminarlo ganándose así el favor del jefe de la aldea, cuando por fín los aldeanos decidieron dejar al grupo descansar tranquilo todos se fueron a la habitación que les habían prestado. En medio de la noche Aukia se fue de la habitación y Kagome se despertó.

-"Me pregunto dónde irá al parecer Pegaso no se ha ido así que solo habrá ido a dar una vuelta, iré a ver qué le pasa ,además recuerdo que ella dijo que todas la noches sonreía a la luna en honor a Inutaisho , Me pregunto qué hará las noches sin luna."-y al pensar esto Kagome fue en busca de Aukia sin saber que Inuyasha la estaba siguiendo.

Al poco tiempo de buscarla Kagome estaba a punto de rendirse pero escuchó a alguien cantar y decidió ir a ver quién era , al seguir la melodía llegó a un estanque donde estaba Aukia sentada. Kagome se iba a acercar pero fue detenida por Inuyasha.

-Espera no grites vamos a ver qué pasa-dijo Inuyasha y dicho esto Kagome asintió.

A los pocos minutos Aukia empezó a cantar.

Y aquí yo sola estoy sin poder volver atrás, sin poder cambiar el pasado de mi ayer, sin darme cuenta te fallé por favor perdóname,

Yo a mi palabra no falte, de él cuido ahora, y siempre lo haré pues él es mi hemano y lo cuidaré.

Siento haberte fallado, te deje morir sin poderte ayudar, por favor perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer.

Yo a mi palabra no falte, de él cuido ahora, y siempre lo haré pues él es mi hemano y siempre lo cuidaré

-"¡Qué bonito! Tiene una voz hermosa"-pensó Kagome.

-"No puede ser "-pensó Inuyasha.

-Salid sé que estáis ahí-dijo Aukia

-¿Comó lo has sabido?-dijo Kagome algo avergonzada.

-Puedo sentir las auras ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Aukia con tono amable.

-Tú, tú eres esa chica.

-¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome.

-Eres esa chica que venía a casa las noches de luna nueva la chica que cantaba aquella canción, tú eres la chica que me salvó el día que murió mi madre.

-Me alegro que me recuerdes no sabía cómo explicártelo siento no haberte podido ayudar cuando eras un niño mi deber era protegerte y fallé-dijo Aukia apenada.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Te lo contaré pero no te alteres.

-No prometo nada.

-Está bien todo empezó el día de la muerte de tu madre…..

Hola de nuevo espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente sabremos qué le pasó a Izayoi y la razón por la que Aukia no pudo proteger a Inuyasha en su niñez.

Si os ha gustado y me dejáis un review se agradece espero que os esté gustando la historia y también aprovecho para deciros que si mañana tengo tiempo subiré un nuevo capítulo.

Una cosa más por si no lo habéis entendido, Pegaso no puede hablar pero si puede transmitir sus pensamientos a Aukia y viceversa.

Hasta otra J


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

Hola de nuevo aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y que si es así me dejéis algún review de vez en cuando ya que se agradece, también aprovecho para volver a darle las gracias a esa persona que me dejo mi primer review y que me enseñó una mejor forma de escribir y que me dio ánimos para seguir escribiendo gracias de todo corazón ;)

En el anterior capítulo:

-Está bien todo empezó el día de la muerte de tu madre….

Flashback

-"Hoy es luna nueva debería ir a casa de Izayoi para cuidar de Inuyasha, me da mucha pena que todo el mundo lo desprecie por ser un hanyou , he conocido a muchos humanos a los que ya les gustaría ser cómo el ,pero lo que más lamento es no poder pasar más tiempo con él pero sé que si me acercara a la aldea solo traería problemas , espero que no pase nada malo en mi ausencia"-pensó Aukia.

Ya era casi por la noche cuando Aukia llegó a la aldea y vio a Inuyasha sentado cerca del lago por lo que decidió esperarlo en casa de Izayoi, pero cuando llegó lo que vio la dejo desconcertada, Izayoi estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía una gran herida en el pecho.

-Izayoi ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-preguntó horrorizada.

-Han sido los aldeanos , rápido llévate a Inuyasha de aquí antes de que vayan a por él-dijo difícilmente Izayoi.

-Pero yo no puedo dejarla sin hacer nada

-Por favor salva a Inuyasha.

-Está bien pero en cuanto esté a salvo vendré a por ti.

Minutos más tarde.

-Inuyasha vámonos hay que darse prisa.

-Pero ¿Mamá?

-No te preocupes yo iré por ella, ahora tienes que hacerme un favor , corre corre y no mires atrás da igual lo que veas u oigas no te des la vuelta pase lo que pase.

-Vale-y dicho esto Inuyasha empezó a correr.

-¿Dónde está el híbrido?-preguntó un aldeano enfurecido.

-En un lugar donde nunca lo encontrareis con qué derecho habéis atacado a su madre ellos no os han hecho nada.

-Ellos son aberraciones al igual que tú y por eso deben morir.

-¡PERO ELLOS NO OS HAN HECHO NADA!-gritó Aukia enfurecida y atacó a los aldeanos dejándolos inconscientes y se fue en busca de Izayoi.

-Izayoi no te rindas tu eres fuerte sobrevivirás a esto-dijo Aukia deseperada.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Está a salvo ahora lo importante eres tú yo le prometí a Inutaisho cuidaros y así lo haré.

-Ya es tarde conozco lo suficiente de medicina para saber que ésta herida es mortal.

-Pero yo no permitiré que eso ocurra-y aquella extraña luz volvió a salir de sus manos intentando sanar la herida.

-No te esfuerces podrías morir tú también sabes que el sello que tienes no te permite usar tu poder.-dijo Izayoi al ver como a Aukia le empezó a sangrar la nariz debido al esfuerzo.

-Me da igual no perderé a alguien así no otra vez-dijo cada vez más cansada.

-Pero yo no permitiré que mueras-e Izayoi con sus últimas fuerzas golpeo a Aukia dejándola inconsciente, lo último que esta pudo decir fue un ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya es hora de reunirme con mi amado , además sé que tu cuidarás bien de Inuyasha-dijo Izayoi en su último suspiro.

Varias horas más tarde Aukia se despertó exaltada por lo ocurrido pero al no ver a Izayoi se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cabaña sino en una celda.

-"Diablos qué hago aquí , Izayoi murió , ¿Por qué no me dejó ayudarla? ¡Oh, no Inuyasha!"-pensó Aukia , pero al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada.

-¿Qué bien que ya despertaste?-dijo una voz tremendamente lasciva.

-¿Qué quieres y quién eres? Suéltame –exigió Aukia.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia y lo que quiero no te importa-dijo en un tono iracundo.

Tras una semana de encierro Aukia consiguió escapar y fue en busca de Inuyasha pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo en años y cuando finalmente lo encontró este ya era un joven adulto capaz de defenderse sólo , lo supo en cuento intentó acercarse a él ya que cómo este no la reconoció la atacó dejándola con una cicatriz en la espalda.

Fin del flashback.

-Siento lo de tu espalda si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera atacado-dijo arrepentido Inuyasha.

-No pasa nada , siento no haber sido capaz de salvar a tu madre-dijo Aukia con pesar.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas después de todo hiciste todo lo que pudiste-dijo ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo

-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome extrañada por la madurez de Inuyasha , últimamente estaba muy raro.

-Un momento dijiste que tenías un sello que no te permitía usar tu poder ¿Por qué?

-Eso no viene al caso ahora-dijo Aukia cortante –además deberíamos descansar y dicho esto se fue.

-Qué extraño antes era amable y ahora cortante no lo entiendo-dijo Inuyasha.

-Quizás es que recordar estos momentos la haga entristecerse, a propósito Inuyasha ya es hora de que vuelva a mi época-dijo con un tono demasiado dulce.

-No de eso ni hablar.

-Y quién eres tú para decirme que…-y se calló debido a que Inuyasha la estaba abrazando-"Un momento Inuyasha abrazándome"- y al pensar esto puso una mano en la frente de Inuyasha

-¿Pero qué haces?-dijo Inuyasha sonrojado.

-Pues mirar si tienes fiebre –dijo Kagome.

-Pero…..-Inuyasha dejó de hablar al ver que estaba abrazando a la chica "Vaya se siente tan bien"-y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Kagome disfrutando de su aroma-Hueles tan bien.

-I..inu..yasha-dijo Kagome sonrojada.

Y se quedaron así hasta que Kagome muy a su pesar rompió el contacto y se marchó a dormir dejando a un Inuyasha desconcertado.

Mientras en otro lugar.

-"Pegaso deberíamos irnos ahora"-pensó Aukia nerviosa.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"He cometido un error les he hablado sobre el sello"

-"Y qué te hace pensar que eso es un error"

-"No debería mostrarme débil ante ellos no puedo permitir que pase lo de la última vez"

-"Deja ya de lamentarte el pasado pasado está lo importante es el presente"- le recriminó Pegaso.

-"Lo sé pero aún duele además dentro de una semana se cumplen 6 años desde aquello"-dijo con la mirada triste.

Pegaso al ver la tristeza de su ama decidió darle apoyo.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Vamos tenemos que ir en busca de los fragmentos de la esfera-dijo Inuyasha despertando a todos.

-"Todos los días lo mismo"-pensó Kagome.-Por cierto Aukia deberías viajar con nosotros.

-Eh..Sí vale-y dicho esto se fue junto a Pegaso.

-¿Qué extraño? Se la ve muy decaída-dijo Kagome.

-Es normal para ella estas fechas son muy difíciles-dijo Myoga

-¿De qué hablas Myoga?-preguntó esta vez Miroku.

-Eso debería contároslo ella no yo ,además si mal no recuerdo ella os habló de su sello.

-¿Un sello?-preguntaron Sango Shippo y Miroku.

-¿Ayer estuviste cotilleando vieja pulga?-dijo inquisidor Inuyasha.

-Yo más bien lo llamaría informarme, pero eso no es lo que importa , lo que sí importa es la razón por la que su poder está sellado.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntaron todos con curiosidad.

-El amo Inutaisho y yo descubrimos que su poder estaba sellado por sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Kagome.

-No sé quién o qué le puso ese sello pero lo que ella no sabe es que ese sello se hace más poderoso con su tristeza , por eso no pudo curar a Inutaisho y a Izayoi, el amo Inutaisho y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que para romper el sello ella debería encontrar la felicidad ese tipo de felicidad que llena el corazón.

-El amor-dijo Kagome.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? Se puede ser feliz sin amor-dijo Inuyasha sin darle importancia.

-Si mi buen amigo se puede ser feliz sin amor pero en cuanto lo conoces te das cuenta de que la vida sin amor no es vida-dijo con sabiduría Miroku.

-Es por eso que es tan desconfiada , además no os extrañe que ahora esté esquiva , lo extraño es qué hay confiado en vosotros , no la veía así desde….

-¡Myoga se puede saber qué haces!-dijo Aukia enojada-Y para tu información yo ya sabía lo del sello.

-¿Cómo?-al parecer la he subestimado.

-Llegando a la misma conclusión que tú, un momento esa presencia-dijo Aukia alarmada.

-Sesshomaru-dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Sesshomaru!-dijo Aukia furiosa.

-Con que sigues viva e igual de niña-dijo Sesshomaru con su habitual tono de superioridad, aunque en realidad estaba sorprendido por volver a ver a esa niña.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ DEBERÍAS IRTE AHORA!-gritó Aukia enfadada.

-"Esto no pinta bien cómo se atreve a retarle así"-pensó Kagome al ver los ojos marrones llenos de furia e ira.-"Un momento ¿Marrones?"

-Y tú que vas a hacer-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Maldito, sabias que el día que tu padre descubrió que querías superarlo y te preguntó si tenías a alguien a quién proteger estaba herido, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de no ayudarlo? Debería matarte ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No señor Sesshomaru no la haga daño-dijo Rin a sus espaldas

-"Esa voz"-pensó Aukia-¿Rin?

-¿Erya-sama?-y dicho esto Rin fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Oh, Rin pensé que habías muerto, el día que volví a la aldea Naraku la había destruido-dijo llorando Aukia.

-No yo ese día había ido en busca de comida-dijo Rin también llorando.

-Un momento ¿Se conocen? Aukia ¿Por qué te llamó Erya?-dijo Inuyasha ignorando la presencia de su hemano.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru seguía atento la conversación.

-Yo…-comenzó a balbucear Aukia.

-¿Erya?-dijo una extraña voz.

-Tú-dijo Aukia incapaz de creerse que él estuviera allí-"No puede ser él , otra vez no"-pensó con desesperación.

En el próximo capítulo revelaré la razón por la que Aukia oculta su verdadero nombre , el por qué de su tristeza y quién ese extraño personaje y qué tiene que ver con ella.

Espero que os haya gustado y qué si es así me dejéis algún review.

Hasta otra ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

(notas de la autora)

Hola de nuevo siento no haber podido actualizar antes , además quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo y ánimos para con la historia y en especial a elina ,cony y los otros anónimos que me dejaron reviews ,aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

En el anterior capítulo:

-¿Erya?-dijo una extraña voz.

-Tú-dijo Aukia incapaz de creerse que él estuviera allí-"No puede ser él , otra vez no"

-¿Aiden?-dijo Rin sorprendida.

-Hola Rin-dijo Aiden.

-No puede ser tú estabas muerto-dijo Aukia con la mirada perdida.

-"Cálmate"-dijo Pegaso al ver los ojos violetas de su dueña y decidió romper el contacto visual poniéndose en medio.

-Veo que tú también sigues viva Erya-dijo Aiden con tono serio aunque en realidad estaba sorprendido "No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que ella sigue viva?"-y por lo que veo sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre-dijo al ver el aspecto de Aukia.

-Tú….-Aukia se quedó callada al no poder continuar a causa de las lágrimas.

-Aiden cállate no tienes derecho a decir nada después de lo que hiciste-dijo Rin con rencor.

Pegaso vio como el sello de Aukia se estaba fortaleciendo y como esta iba perdiendo fuerzas y entonces hizo una extraña maniobra y se la llevó lejos.

-Esto complicará las cosas-dijo Myoga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Kagome al fijarse en el extraño chico ,este tenía el cabello dorado ojos verdes y un extraño kimono al parecer el chico no debía tener más de 15 o 16 años al parecer era humano.

-Este chico no es lo que parece.

-Es verdad el traicionó a Aukia-dijo Rin.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Todo empezó hace 4 años….

-Cállate pulga tú no sabes nada-dijo Aiden enfadado

-Cállate tu imbécil dilo de una vez Myoga-dijo Inuyasha.

-Por aquel entonces Aukia seguía utilizando su verdadero nombre, el nombre que le dieron las estrellas: Erya.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Pegaso se encontraba junto a una Aukia desesperada.

-No puede ser él, no no no no-murmuraba Aukia en estado de shock.

-"Vamos Erya reacciona no puedes seguir así"-dijo Pegaso preocupado.

-Pero yo-y dejó de hablar ya que los recuerdos del pasado la asaltaban.

(Ahora aquí voy a poner un flashback que será los recuerdos de Aukia a la vez que Myoga se los está contando a los demás, además en el flasback se conocerán los sentimiento de todos los personajes pero los únicos sentimientos que Myoga sabía eran los de Erya por lo tanto los de pensamientos y sentimientos de Aiden solo son conocidos por éste)

-Myoga ya estoy harta no quiero continuar no tengo nada por lo que luchar-dijo Erya abatida.

-Vamos Erya siempre hay algo-dijo Myoga tratando de animarla ya que desde la muerte de Izayoi Erya no levantaba cabeza.

-Oh vamos Myoga mi vida no tiene sentido ni siquiera sé lo que soy.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a vivir a un pueblo.

-Pero Myoga acaso estás loco sabes perfectamente que me echarían mis ojos y orejas me delatan.

-No te preocupes por eso yo sé dónde debemos ir.

Después de semanas de viaje Myoga Pegaso y Erya llegaron a una pequeña aldea.

-Myoga deberíamos irnos-dijo Aukia desconfiada.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí un youkai pulga un caballo alado y una extraña chica?-dijo una extraña sacerdotisa.

-Hola Mizumi , cuanto tiempo-dijo Myoga.

-Es cierto hace años que no me visitas ¿Qué quieres Myoga?

-Te acuerdas de esa extraña chica de la que te hablé es ella-dijo señalando a Erya-sé que puedes sentir su poder a pesar de que ella esté tratando de ocultarlo.

-Con que quiere que te devuelva el favor –dijo Mizumi-pero antes dime que es esta chica-dijo extrañada al ver como el reiki youki y otra extraña energía fluían a través del cuerpo de Erya.

-Con sinceridad Mizumi yo no sé qué es Erya.

-Está bien, ven por aquí Erya.

-Un momento ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Aukia desconfiada.

-No te preocupes Erya Mizumi es una vieja amiga mía-dijo mirando a la anciana.

-Está bien.

-Bueno yo me iré-dijo Myoga.

-Ahora que Myoga se ha ido toma este kimono y cámbiate-dijo la anciana entregándole un precioso kimono blanco con flores dorada.

-Gracias-y dicho esto Aukia se fue a otra habitación junto con Pegaso para cambiarse.

-"Estoy segura de que esta niña esconde mucho poder, además posee una mezcla de energías muy extraña"-pensó Mizumi.

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y casi toda la gente de la aldea aceptó a Erya ya que desde que ella estaba con ellos los youkais no se atrevían a acercarse , además poco a poco se fueron acercando y vieron que Erya era una buena persona, todos los niños iban las noches de luna nueva a ver como cantaba ya que decían que cantaba como los ángeles , pero claro a todo el mundo no le puedes caer bien y el jefe de la aldea la odiaba a muerte. Cuando Mizumi murió a causa de la edad Erya asumió el papel de proteger la aldea, Myoga la visitaba de vez en cuando y poco a poco vió como los ojos de Erya adquirían un brillo especial que hacía que sus ojos se parecieran a una noche llena de estrellas.

Al poco tiempo de que Mizuki muriera Aiden el hijo del jefe de la aldea empezó a cortejar a Erya pero lo que Erya no sabía es que el padre de Aiden le había mandado que se gananara su confianza y que para hacerlo la enamorara.

-Hola Aiden-dijo Erya sonrojada.

-Hola mi bella dama-dijo Aiden besándole la mano y entregándole un lirio blanco.

-Gr..gra..gracias Aiden-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme , vamos te llevaré a dar un paseo.

-Vale-dijo Aukia feliz.

Al cabo de unos meses Erya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Aiden y había bajado la guardia cuando estaba con él.

-Aiden lo has hecho muy bien ahora Erya se ha vuelto descuidada en lo que respecta a ti , ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto-dijo el padre de Aiden complacido.

-Pero padre ella no nos ha hecho nada-dijo Aiden ya que con el tiempo él también había empezado a sentir algo por Erya.

-Llevas meses cortejándola por una razón y la cumplirás-y dicho esto le entregó un cuchillo con unos extraños grabados-

-Está bien padre "Lo siento Erya"-dijo Aiden y se fue a su cita con Erya.

Unos horas más tarde.

-Hola Erya te he traído un regalo-dijo dándole un colgante de un lirio donde estaba grabado Aiden.

-Muchas gracias pero te he dicho mil veces que dejes de traerme regalos-dijo Erya haciendo un puchero y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que me encanta hacerte regalos, venga vamos tengo un sitio que enseñarte.

Unos minutos más tarde Erya y Aiden habían llegado a un precioso lago de agua cristalina donde se reflejaban los arboles de alrededor.

-¡Qué bonito!-exclamó Erya

-No tan bonito como tú.

-Aiden y…yo…

-No digas nada sólo cierra los ojos.

-Es…taa…está bi…bb..bien-dijo Erya sonrojada

-"Perdóname Erya siento tener que hacer esto"-y al pensar esto le clavó el cuchillo en el vientre.

-Aaaah-gritó Erya por el dolor-¿Por qué?-dijo dolida con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Muy fácil porque eres un monstruo una aberración que no debería existir nunca te amé y nunca lo haré-y dicho esto se fue. "Lo siento Erya"

-Aiden….-susurró Erya.-Ahhhh-gritó Erya ya que al intentar sacarse el cuchillo una barrera la quemó.-Aiden lo tenías todo planeado ¿Cómo pudiste?...-y cayó en la inconsciencia.

Al mismo tiempo que Erya se moría la naturaleza de alrededor lo hacía con ella las flores se marchitaban , los árboles perdían sus hoja el agua del lago se volvía oscura era como si la naturaleza sintiera el dolor de Aukia.

Pegaso al sentir el dolor de su dueña la fue a buscar.

-"Erya ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"-dijo Pegaso preocupado despertando a su dueña.

-Aiden

-"Maldito, Erya sácate el cuchillo si no no te podrás curar"

-No pu…pue..puedo hay una barrera que me lo im…pi..impide-dijo con dificultad y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

-"Yo te ayudaré"

Después de ese día Erya dejó de utilizar su verdadero nombre y se hizo llamar Aukia y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros si rastro de otra emoción que no fuera tristeza aunque la ocultaba muy bien bajo una fría mirada.

Fin del flasback.

-Y desde entonces Erya no volvió a confiar en nadie que no fuera Pegaso o yo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!-exclamaron Sango y Kagome horrorizadas.

-Eso no os incumbe-y Aiden se fue.

-Vuelve aquí maldito-dijo enfadado Inuyasha.

En otro lugar.

-"Estás mejor"-dijo Pegaso preocupado.

-Creo que…-y Erya cayó al suelo de rodillas agarrándose el vientre.-Ahhh.

-"¿Erya?"

-La herida se ha abierto

-"Pero cómo"

-Tú y yo sabíamos que la herida que él me hizo con aquel extraño cuchillo nunca sanó del todo, lo único que la mantenía era cerrada eran mis poderes pero al encontrarme con él de nuevo el sello se fortaleció volviéndome casi humana.

-"Pero ahora podrás curarte otra vez"

-Me temo que no , como mucho la podré cerrar durante un tiempo , tendré que esconder mi olor para que no la detecte Inuyasha.

En otro lugar

-Lo peor de todo es el dolor que siente Erya-dijo Myoga

-No puede ser más del que yo sentí cuándo Naraku nos tendió la trampa a Kikio y a mí lo primero que sentí antes que dolor fue odio ,odio hacia la persona que me traicionó.

-En efecto amo Inuyasha, pero el problema es que Erya no puede odiar su naturaleza se lo impide, por lo tanto todos esos sentimientos se convierten en dolor.

-Vaya, tiene que ser muy duro-dijo Kagome triste por la situación de Erya.

-Sí, lo es.

-¡¿Erya?!-Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Sesshomaru-sama deberíamos irnos no quiero que Erya esté triste o se enfade con usted-dijo Rin.

-Hmp-y dicho esto se fue.

-Vamos chicos deberíamos descansar-dijo Kagome tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Al día siguiente

-¿Erya por qué tus ojos cambian de color?-preguntó Shippo de forma inocente.

-Ah mis ojos ,supongo que es por mi estado de ánimo.

Al cabo de una semana las cosas parecían ir normal ya que nadie nombraba el tema pero aún así todos notaban la tristeza de Erya. Una tarde Erya decidió ir a dar un paseo.

-"Estoy muy cansada cada día la herida duele más"

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sesshomaru qué haces tú aquí.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Has cambiado Sesshomaru Rin ha logrado derretir parte del hielo de tu corazón.

-Tonterías.

-Yo no digo tonterías.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí y preocuparte más por el olor a muerte que desprende tu cuerpo.

-Eso no te incumbe Sesshomaru.

-Además la sangre de tu vientre te delata.

-Está bien me rindo , si me estoy muriendo la herida que me hizo Aiden se ha abierto y me está matando ¿Contento? Ahora vete-dijo con dolor.

-Como quieras pero deberías intentar sanar esa herida no quiero que Rin se entristezca –dijo Sesshomaru."No quiero que mueras"-pensó y se fue.

Hola hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y si es así dejad algún review.

Hasta otra ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

(aclaraciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste, quiero agradecer especialmente su apoyo a cony y a elina y este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotras en serio muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

-Está bien me rindo , si me estoy muriendo la herida que me hizo Aiden se ha abierto y me está matando ¿Contento? Ahora vete-dijo con dolor.

-Como quieras pero deberías intentar sanar esa herida no quiero que Rin se entristezca –dijo Sesshomaru."No quiero que mueras"-y se fue

Al dia siguiente.

-Como ya os habréis dado cuenta Pegaso y Erya se comunican mediante sus pensamientos así que no os extrañe que éste más callada de lo normal ya que debido a lo ocurrido con Aiden probablemente estará hablando con Pegaso.

-Pero ¿Y sus ojos? Desde que Erya vio a Aiden han sido violetas.-pregunto Kagome.

-Erya es muy especial y sus ojos muestran sus sentimientos, cuando está feliz sus ojos son negros con brillos plateados, cuando está enfadada sus ojos son marrones, cuando está decidida sus ojos son de un profundo color negro y cuando está triste sus ojos adquieren un color violeta.

-Pero ¿Y cuándo está furiosa?-preguntó Kagome.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, puesto que como ella no puede odiar nunca la he visto furiosa.

-Interesante…-dijo Miroku.

-¿Qué es interesante?-pregunto esta vez la taijiya.

-Tengo una teoría sobre porque Erya no puede odiar.

-¿Y cuál es esa teoría?

-Creo que el sello de Erya le impide odiar haciendo que esos sentimientos se vuelvan dolor y tristeza y así fortalecerse.

-Es una teoría interesante.-dijo Erya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha."Es como un maldito fantasma aparece cuando menos te lo esperas"

-El suficiente, monje quizás podrías estar en lo cierto pero no estoy segura.

-Me alegro de verte-dijo Shippo dándole un gran abrazo-pensé que no te volvería a ver-gimoteo.

-No te preocupes, deberíamos seguir buscando a Naraku antes de que se haga más fuerte tenemos que darnor prisa-dijo Erya-"Además no me queda mucho tiempo cada día la herida me duele más tendré suerte si sobrevivo otras tres lunas"

-Entonces partamos ya-dijo Inuyasha

Los días fueron pasando y Erya cada vez estaba más débil sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y había tomado una decisión pero para cumplirla necesitaba encontrar a Sesshomaru y a Aiden antes de la próxima luna.

-Necesito reunir a Sesshomaru y a Aiden-dijo Erya.

-¡Estás loca! No te dejaremos que te acerques a Aiden-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Es urgente además…-paro de hablar y cayó de rodillas agarrándose el vientre.

-¡¿Erya?!-exclamaron todos.

-"Oh no el conjuro que cerraba la herida y cubría mi olor se ha roto no me queda mucho necesito encontrarlos antes de la próxima luna"-pensó Erya.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí y por qué tu cuerpo huele a muerte?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Yo….-y les contó como la herida de Aiden la estaba matando y que necesitaba encontrar urgentemente a Aiden y a Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?-pregunto llorando Kagome a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el grupo Erya se ganó rápidamente el cariño de este.

-No quería preocuparos, además puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Shippo llorando.

-No podemos seguir discutiendo hay que darse prisa-dijo Erya

Ya era casi de noche cuando el grupo de Inuyasha se encontró con Sesshomaru y Aiden, Erya llevaba un extraño vestido blanco que la hacía ver cómo una diosa griega, se había soltado el pelo el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura,

-Ha llegado el momento-dijo Erya acercándose a Aiden a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué momento?-preguntaron todos.

-El momento de pagar mi deuda-y empezó a hablar.-He aquí la razón de mi alegría y mi desgracia , he aquí la mejor bendición y la peor maldición , aquel que simboliza el amor.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntaron todos

-Parece estar haciendo una especie de ritual pero no sé cuál es-dijo Myoga

Erya ignorando lo que había dicho se acercó a Sesshomaru.

-He aquí el que representa el cambio, aquel que a pesar del poder y su orgullo aceptó la compañía de una humana , he aquí el que simboliza la aceptación y superación-después se acercó a Inuyasha-Y aquí se encuentra el último símbolo, he aquí aquel que representa la unión, la mezcla de humano y youkai, aquel que con solo su nacimiento representa una nueva realidad, he aquí el que simboliza una nueva oportunidad la felicidad. Estos tres símbolos representan mi pasado mi presente y mi futuro y con el fin de enmendar mi error yo los sacrifico.-y al decir esto su cuerpo empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de poder.

(Con que Erya sacrifica esos tres símbolos me refiero a que ella sacrifica su pasado ,su presente y su futuro no que sacrifica a Inuyasha , Sesshomaru o Aiden)

-"No puede ser estas palabras son una disculpa si sigue con este ritual su herida y el sello la matarán"-pensó Sesshomaru.-Tienes que parar si sigues así tu…..-paro de hablar al ver el cuerpo de su padre y el de Izayoi al lado de Erya.-No puede ser.

-Tienes que parar si sigues así morirás-dijo Aiden al ver como la nariz y el vientre de Erya."No puede ser esa herida es justo donde yo….."

-Qué irónico no tú que intentaste matarme ahora intentas salvarme.

-Pero yo…

-Sí la herida que me causaste me está matando ahora míralo por el lado bueno lo has conseguido.-dijo Erya con dolor-Inuyasha protege a tu manada , he aquí mi último regalo-y los cuerpos de Izayoi e Inutaisho empezaron a moverse.

-¿Cómo?

-Espero que con esto page mi deuda.-y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

-¿Por qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos y tristes todos excepto Sesshomaru.

Rin fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Sesshomaru-sama revívala con tenseiga onegai

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-Por favor prometo no volver a pedirle nada más-dijo Rin suplicante.

-Hmp-y se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha-"¿Qué pasa?No puedo ver los esbirros del inframundo ¿No podré salvarla?

¿Podrá Sesshomaru salvarla?

Hola de nuevo hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, siento que este capítulo sea tan corto pero no he tenido tiempo hay hacerlo más largo ya que estoy con exámenes así que prefería subir uno corto que ninguno, espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis qué os ha parecido.

Aquí os voy a dejar una pregunta para que respondáis en los reviews.

¿De qué color son los ojos de Erya cuando está furiosa?

Espero ver si acertáis con la respuesta

Hasta otra ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

(notas de la autora)

Hola de nuevo aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo como he visto que nadie contestó a mi pregunta he decidido ponerla otra vez:

¿De qué color son los ojos de Erya cuando está furiosa?

Espero vuestra respuesta.

En el anterior capítulo

-Hmp-y se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha-"¿Qué pasa? No puedo ver los esbirros del inframundo ¿No podré salvarla?"

Y como si la naturaleza entendiera los pensamientos de Sesshomaru un montón de animales del bosque se acercaron a Erya con el fin de despedirse.

-¿Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?-preguntó Inutaisho.

-¿Padre?-preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Cómo me alegro de verte hijo, un momento ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?

-Al parecer la señorita Erya consiguió traerlo de vuelta.-dijo Miroku.

-Pero, nadie es capaz de revivir a los muertos de esta forma nadie tiene tanto poder e incluso si lo tuviera su sello no se lo permitiría la mataría antes de lograrlo.

-Al parecer Erya venció a su sello.

-Eso quiere decir que ella….-y entonces centró su vista en el cuerpo de la chica.-Sesshomaru revívela.

-No puedo-normalmente Sesshomaru no admitiría eso pero al ver a su padre se quedó en shock.

-Tiene que ser posible nunca nadie la ha revivido.

-Pero no hay esbirros del…..-"¿Qué es eso?" pensó al ver como del cuerpo de Erya salía una extraña figura que tomo la forma de Pegaso pero en blanco.-Pero qué.

-Al parecer ella encontró la manera de romper el sello por fin será libre-dijo aquel extraño caballo.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Mi nombre es Indara y soy la guardiana de Erya al igual que mi hermano Pegaso y lo que quiero decir es que mi ama ha conseguido romper el sello.

-Pero ella está muerta.-dijeron todos.

-No por mucho tiempo, además ella tiene una misión que cumplir y asumir su verdadera naturaleza.

-¿Su verdadera naturaleza?

-Sí, Erya pertenece a un linaje muy antigua de la que ella es la última descendiente , ella pertenece al linaje de la raza élfica, pero dentro de su propia raza es muy especial pues cuando nació no era una elfa normal, por su cuerpo fluía la energía élfica pero por alguna extraña razón también lo hacían el reiki y el youki , debido a que ella es la reencarnación de la naturaleza , hace muchos años los elfos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Erya pero a causa del poder de esta muchos youkais los atacaron en busca de su poder haciendo que su raza se borrara de la faz de la tierra siendo ella la única superviviente gracias a la ayuda de los guardianes.

-No puede ser eso sólo es una leyenda-dijo Sesshomaru.

-No es ninguna leyenda de todos modos ya es hora de que me vaya-y regresó al cuerpo de Erya.

Y de repente como si fuera magia el cuerpo de Erya fue poco a poco recuperando la vida.

-¡Erya!-exclamaron todos felices.

-¿Quién es Erya?¿Dónde estoy?¿Quienes sois?-dijo Erya perdida.

-¿No nos recuerdas? -preguntó Kagome.

-Em yo…..

-Monje hentai ni en los peores momentos puede controlarse.-dijo Sango dándole una sonora cachetada , dejándolo inconsciente.

-No te preocupes Erya esto es normal-aclaró Kagome al ver la cara de desconcierto de Erya.

-¿Erya?

-Sí, así te llamas, ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-No, ¿Quiénes sois?

Y Kagome presentó a todo su grupo, a Sesshomaru , a Rin pero cuando iba a presentar a Aiden Erya habló.

-Tú

-¿Me recuerdas?-preguntó Aiden.

-No, pero aún así verte me provoca un extraño sentimiento, es doloroso.

-"Vaya ha olvidado todo pero sin embargo recuerda sus sentimientos"-pensó Inutaisho.

-No sé por qué pero todos me resultáis familiares.

-Eso es porque nos conocemos, ahora deberíamos irnos todos a descansar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y montaron un campamento a excepción de Sesshomaru que decidió irse y Aiden que más bien lo echaron. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Inuyasha Inutaisho Kagome e Izayoi permanecieron despiertos.

-Padre , madre yo…-empezó Inuyasha.

-No tienes nada que decir hijo nosotros también te queremos-e Izayoi e Inutaisho le dieron un gran abrazo.

-"Qué tierno"-pensó Kagome.

Al día siguiente.

Todos se encontraban hablando sobre la situación de Erya.

-No sé qué podemos hacer si Erya sigue sin recordar nada es un blanco fácil para Naraku-dijo Miroku.

-No sé porque monje pero tengo la sensación de que Erya es de todo menos un blanco fácil-dijo Inutaisho.

-No me refiero físicamente lo que temo es que Naraku encuentre la manera de dañarla a través de sus recuerdos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Entender qué?-dijo Erya recién levantada.

-No te preocupes no es nada nosotros cuidaremos de ti ,seguramente debes tener hambre toma esto-dijo Inutaisho dándole una fruta.

-Gracias,-dijo sonriendo "Qué extraño esta escena me recuerda a algo"

-Vaya nunca te había visto sonreír así-dijo Shippo maravillado por su hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno yo…-dijo sonrojada.

-Shippo mira sus ojos-dijo Sango.

-Wuauh-exclamó Shippo al ver el color de sus ojos eran negros con brillos plateados-vaya parecen como una noche con estrellas.

-Si al parecer Erya por fin es feliz-dijo Inutaisho.

-¿Por fin?

¿Recuperara Erya la memoria?

Hola ya sé que este capítulo es corto pero como el de ayer fue corto he decidido hacer una capítulo extra , espero que os haya gustado y que si creeis que debería cambiar algo estoy abierta a nuevas que os haya gustado, además he dibujado a Indara (es como pegaso pero en blanco) y si en este capítulo consigo consigo 5 reviews pondre el dibujo como foto de la historia.

Hasta otra :)


	9. Chapter 9

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

(notas de la autora)

Hola de nuevo aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo espero que os guste , un saludo especial a rina y a Sigrid gracias por vuestro apoyo.

En el capítulo anterior:

-Si al parecer Erya por fin es feliz-dijo Inutaisho.

-¿Por fin?-dijo Erya.

-Sí, te lo explicaré más tarde ahora deberías descansar.-dijo Inutaisho-"No sé si es bueno que recupere la memoria ahora parece feliz"-pensó.

-Está bien iré a dar un paseo-dijo sonriendo.

Horas más tarde el grupo se reunió para hablar sobre lo acontecido hace algunos días todos estaban juntos a excepción de Erya y Shippo que habían ido a caminar.

-Como habéis visto Erya no recuerda nada y debemos encontrar una solución antes de que lo descubra Naraku-dijo Miroku.

-Pero monje quizás es mejor que no recuerde nada, ahora es feliz.-dijo Inutaisho.

-Pero padre qué más da su felicidad si Naraku logra matarla.-dijo esta vez Inuyasha.

-En eso tienes razón, pero también hay otro tema sobre ella que debemos tratar.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Kagome.

-Debemos descubrir cuánto poder esconde Erya.

-¿A qué te refieres? Desde que se rompió el sello y resucitó no he percibido ningún poder en ella-dijo Miroku.

-Exacto me temo que Erya haya perdido sus poderes pero puede que los esté ocultando inconscientemente para pasar desapercibida.

-Podría ser-afirmó Miroku.

-Hola-dijeron Erya y Shippo al llegar.

-Hola-dijeron todos.

-No os preocupéis podeis seguir con lo que estabais hablando-dijo Erya.

-No es nada además tengo un hambre atroz ya casi es la hora de cenar.

-"Siento que me ocultan algo"-pensó Erya-No te preocupes yo haré hoy la cena.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer no hemos ido de caza y no nos queda comida ninja?-dijo Inuyasha

-No os preocupéis yo me encargo además quién necesita comida para hacer la cena.

-"Creo que se le ha ido la pinza"-pensaron todos.

-Venga no me miréis tan raro yo me encargo de todo.

-Vale-dijo Inutaisho no muy convencido.

Más tarde a la hora de la cena.

-Erya ¿Cómo vamos a comer si no hay nada en la mesa?-protestó Inuyasha.

-Calma sólo necesito concentrarme un poco.

-"Pero qué pretende hacer si ni siquiera ha encendido un fuego y en mantel no hay ni un triste alimento"-pensó Miroku-Pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Cállate y espera-dijo Erya lanzándole una mirada asesina digna del mismísimo Sesshomaru harta ya de las quejas."

-Per…..-Inuyasha calló al ver como por arte de magia la mesa se llenaba de un montón de comida con una pinta deliciosa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Inutaisho-"No es posible hacer aparecer comida de la nada la tenía que haber dejado exhausta ni siquiera un buda viviente sería capaz de crear algo de tal tamaño de la nada"-pensó.

-Fácil simplemente lo imaginé y apareció-dijo Erya como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-¿Cómo descubriste que lo podías hacer?-preguntó el monje.

-Antes cuando estaba con Shippo me entró hambre y como no encontraba nada se me ocurrió intentar crear una manzana y simplemente ocurrió.

-Vaya al final no ha perdido sus poderes-dijo Sango.

-Eso parece, ahora a comer.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se fueron a dormir.

-¿Kagome?

-Dime Erya

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Durante la noche todo parecía normal hasta que Erya empezó a tener pesadillas y a pesar de los intentos de los demás no conseguían despertala.

Mientras en la pesadilla de Erya esta recordaba todos los buenos momentos que pasó con Aiden.

-Ahhh ¿Qué ha pasado?-despertó sobresaltada por el continuo zarandeo al que estaba siendo sometida por Kagome al intentar despertarla.

-¿Estás bien? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.-dijo Kagome.

-Sí, sólo he recordado algo-dijo al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía y adquiría brillos violetas.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Sango.

-Yo he soñado con Aiden.

-Entiendo-dijo Kagome.

-Lo extraño es que eran momentos felices no sé porque me hacen sentirme mal.

-Ya veo deberías seguir durmiendo mañana hablaremos de ello.

-"Sus recuerdos la habrán abandonado pero sus sentimientos no"-pensó Inutaisho al ver la reacción de Erya.

En otro lugar.

-Vaya vaya con que nuestra pequeña Erya ha perdido la memoria ha llegado el momento de atacar, Kanna llama a Hakudoshi ya es hora de que le hagamos una visita a Inuyasha.

-Está bien Naraku-dijo Kanna con su inexpresiva voz.

-¿Qué quieres Naraku?-dijo Hakudoshi

En otro lugar ya por la mañana.

-¿Qué recuerdas de tu sueño?-preguntó Kagome.

-Yo en mi sueño veía a Aiden y él me estaba dando un lirio mi flor favorita y después me dio este colgante-dijo a la vez que enseñaba el colgante en forma de lirio que llevaba en su cuello-después no recuerdo nada más es por eso que no entiendo porque me siento tan mal.

-Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros contártelo deberías descubrirlo tú sola.-dijo con sabiduría Inutaisho.

-También recordé otra cosa, también estaba usted y por alguna extraña razón lo veía como una figura paterna o al menos yo lo sentía así.

-Vaya…

-En mi sueño yo le llamaba padre no sé por qué.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora.

-Está bien-dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar nuestro camino-dijo Sango.

-Sí, Naraku debe llevarnos mucha ventaja.-dijo Inuyasha.

-"¿Naraku? ¿Por qué ese nombre me provoca escalofríos?"-Pues que esperamos Miroku tu sube con Sango y Kagome a Kirara, Inuyasha tu sube con Inutaisho e Izayoi en Pegaso y Shippo tu ponte donde quieras.

-Tontería yo soy lo suficiente rápido, además ¿Dónde irás tú?

-No eres más rápido que si volamos, por mí no te preocupes ya me las apañaré.

-Pero…

-No sabes otra cosa que no sea quejarte-dijo Erya harta de las quejas de Inuyasha.

-"Vaya parece que ahora Erya tiene mucho carácter"-pensó Sango-Inuyasha deja ya de quejarte y usted monje si procura hacer algo raro le corto la mano ¿Entendido?

-S..si…si Sango-dijo asustado el monje por la oscura aura que rodeaba a la taijiya.

-Venga que no tenemos todo el día-dijo Izayoi escondiendo una risa.

Mientras todos se subían a sus monturas Erya se adelantó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Mira y verás-y al tiempo de decir esto de su espalda empezaron a salir dos hermosas alas blancas.

-"Parece un ángel"-pensó Kagome-Wauh eso no lo podías hacer antes.

-Supongo que no, pero ahora que puedo me hace sentir libre-dijo sonriendo.

-Últimamente sonríes mucho-dijo Shippo.

-Eso es porque me siento feliz.

Después de unas horas de vuelo.

-Deberíamos descansar, me encuentro un poco can… Esa presencia…-dijo Erya

¿Qué tramará Naraku? ¿Qué pasará con Erya y sus recuerdos? ¿Qué será esa extraña presencia?

Espero que os haya gustado, siento no haber podido actualizar anteriormente pero es que he estado con fiebre y tenía un bloqueo mental con la historia que no podía con ello además a mi parecer este capítulo me ha quedado un poco flojo así que espero que los siguientes me salgan mejor, agradecería mucho si me dierais alguna idea a través de los reviews a ver si se me ayudan a despejar un poco mi mente, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero veros el próximo día con más.

Hasta otra :)


	10. Chapter 10

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

(aclaraciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. Me gustaría agradecer el apoyo a tenshin anime por seguir la historia y a .1 por darle a favoritos ya que con estos gestos me dais un gran apoyo y ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

Ante de empezar me he dado cuenta que no he puesto título a mis otros capítulos así que a partir de ahora si lo pondré aquí os lo dejo.

**RECUERDOS**

-Deberíamos descansar me encuentro un poco can… Esa presencia…-dijo Erya.-me resulta familiar.

-¡SESSHOMARU! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Inuyasha.

-No tengo porque responderte estúpido hanyou.

-Maldito.

-"Uff, siempre la misma historia"-pensó Kagome-Inuyasha déjalo ya y continuemos.

-"Esos ojos"Tú….-Y al decir esto Erya cayó de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza-"Dios mío es como si me estuvieran clavando mil agujas"-pensó.

-¡Erya!-exclamaron preocupados.

-Debe de estar recordando algo-dijo Inutaisho.

-Yo…-y cayó desmayada.

(A partir de ahora contaré los recuerdos de Erya como un flashback ya que en su desmayo los está soñando)

Flashback

-Señor Inutaisho ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-dijo Erya.

-Ya falta poco.

Y pasada una hora llegaron a su destino, un bosque lleno de cerezos en flor.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Erya.

-En mis territorios.-dijo el demonio.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Hemos venido para que comiences tu entrenamiento.

-¿Pero por qué tiene que ser aquí?

-Porque te entrenará mi hijo mientras yo viajo al norte para atender unos asuntos.

-Pero ¿Me va a dejar sola?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No estarás con mi hijo y además Pegaso cuidará de ti, además volveré a por ti en unas semanas.

-Está bien, prometo que me portaré muy bien con su hijo.

-Sesshomaru sé que estás ahí , Sal.

-Hmp

-¿Quién es él?-dijo al ver al muchacho-"Vaya es muy guapo, pero que digo sólo soy una niña debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas"-pensó sonrojándose.(Y quién no lo haría)La verdad es que este muchacho era muy atractivo, larga melena plateada , ojos dorados como el sol, rasgos finos y delicados que hasta los dioses envidiarían y bellos ropajes que marcaban su musculatura, y todo aquello a pesar de ser un joven adolescente.

(En la época en la que Erya conoció a Sesshomaru este aparentaba la edad de 14 años a pesar de que Erya en ese tiempo solo tenía 12)

-Es mi hijo y pronto será tu maestro.

-Oh, mucho gusto.

-Hmp

-No te preocupes él no es muy hablador-dijo Inutaisho al ver la cara de Erya.

-Padre ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaré a entrenarla?-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Porque no es una petición es una orden.-dijo serio.

-Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie.

-Lo harás si es que no quieres quedarte sin herencia.

-Está bien pero no prometo que sobreviva al entrenamiento después de todo es un débil humana.-dijo a regañadientes.

-¿A quién llamas débil humana? Youkai-dijo Erya enfadada.

-Erya basta ya.

-Está bien.

-Además Sesshomaru no sé qué es Erya pero te aseguro que no es humana.

-Hmp, vamos

-Espera que me quiero despedir-dijo Erya-"Estúpido y arrogante youkai"-pensó-Adiós señor Inutaisho espero volver a verle pronto-dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Yo también a ti pequeña-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-Y tú Sesshomaru-dijo separándose de Erya-Espero que cuides de ella.

-No prometo nada

-Hasta otra-y dicho esto se fue.

-Siento no haberme presentado mi nombre es Erya-dijo cordialmente.

-No me importa.

-"Esto va a ser muy largo"-pensó-Pegaso acércate.

-¿Pegaso?-preguntó al ver a animal

-Si él es mi mejor amigo salió de un huevo negro que me dio tu padre.

-"Con que fue capaz de abrir el huevo, esto empieza a ser interesante"-pensó-¡Vamos!

-Sí-y se subió a Pegaso.

Pasaron la noche en una cueva alrededor de una hoguera, mientras Sesshomaru pensaba en el por qué su padre le había ordenado entrenar a esa niña, Erya descansaba dormitando cubierta por las alas de Pegaso. En medio de la noche Erya empezó a sentir calor y se separó de Pegaso con el fin de descansar más fresca y ese fue el momento en el que Sesshomaru reparó en la belleza de Erya.

-"Para ser una niña es bastante hermosa, pero que estoy pensando ¡Malditas hormonas!"-pensó Sesshomaru.

Pero ni él podía negar que a su corta edad la chica era muy bella con un precioso cabello castaño con pequeños reflejos dorados, ojos negros como la noche pero brillantes gracias a aquellos extraños reflejos plateados, labios rosados que invitaban a ser besados, nariz fina y delicada y una sonrisa de ensueño, pero su cuerpo no era tan llamativo como su rostro ya que al ser tan joven apenas tenía curvas pero aún así su cuerpo prometía que en el futuro sería una joven muy hemosa.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru se dispuso a iniciar el entrenamiento y como Erya no despertaba decidió despertarla _delicadamente _.

-Eh ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy mojada?-dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba empapada.-Tú…¿Con que derecho te crees que me puedes despertar así?-dijo molesta con pequeños destellos marrones en sus ojos.

-Es hora de entrenar ¡Vamos!

-Grrr…ya voy

Cuando llegaron a un lugar adecuado para entrenar que en este caso era un gran descampado Sesshomaru atacó a Erya que esquivo el ataque por los pelos.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡CASI ME MATAS!-gritó Erya sobresaltada.

-Tienes buenos reflejos eso facilitará tu entrenamiento.

-Podrías haberme avisado

-Cuando un enemigo te vaya a atacar no te avisará simplemente lo hará así que he aquí tu primera lección: Nunca dejes que el enemigo te pille distraída.

-Maldita sea

Los días fueron pasando y cada día Erya era cada vez más fuerte aunque los primeros días casi muere por la heridas causadas por entrenar y pelear con Sesshomaru, con el tiempo la relación entre ellos mejoró incluso Sesshomaru llamaba por su nombre a Erya, se podría decir que eran casi amigos, ya que tanto él como ella confiaban el uno en el otro aunque eso no quitaba que discutieran cada dos por tres, Erya cada día se sentía más a gusto con Sesshomaru y temía el día que tuviera que irse, en cambio Sesshomaru estaba esperando ansioso ese día ya que ella estaba provocando extrañas sensaciones en él incluso había veces que incluso se preocupaba por ella y para él eso estaba mal por lo que decidió distanciarse poco a poco, Erya un día se dio cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo y decidió que si no la quería a su lado se iría y ese mismo día por la noche se fue sin despedirse. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada por detenerla, lo que no sabía es que más tarde se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

Ya por la mañana Sesshomaru decidió seguir su camino y se dirigió al castillo de su madre, lo que le hizo detenerse fue sentir levemente el aroma de la sangre de Erya, entonces decidió ir en su busca y la escena que encontró hizo que su sangre hirviera de pura rabia ya que Erya se encontraba ensangrentada y a punto de ser devorada por un gran youkai, esto hizo que la mirada de Sesshomaru se enrojeciera por la ira, para finalmente acabar con el horrible monstruo, después centro su vista en Erya que apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente por la pérdida de sangre, Sesshomaru olfateo el aire en busca de algo extraño y averiguó la razón por la que Erya no había sido capaz de defenderse, ese maldito youkai la había envenenado.

-Sesshomaru yo… si..siento…haber…me..ido sin avisar-dijo con dificultad.

-Eso ha sido una irresponsabilidad de tu parte además…-paró de hablar al ver que Erya se había desmayado.-No te mueras resiste.

Sesshomaru llevó a Erya a un río donde curó sus heridas y le dio un brebaje para contrarestar el veneno aunque tuvo que pasarse toda la noche en vela ya que Erya empezó a delirar por la fiebre y no hacía más que suspirar su nombre. A la mañana siguiente ya Erya despertó adolorida por las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

-Sesshomaru gracias por cuidarme, siento haberme escapado.

-Eres una insensata si no es porque yo llegué ahora estarías muerta.

-Sí lo sé, yo….-Erya dejo de hablar ya que a causa de la sangre perdida hace unas horas había perdido el equilibrio y esperaba en silencio el golpe que nunca llegó debido a que fue detenido por Sesshomaru que la cogió en brazos, Erya al darse cuenta de la cercanía del rostro de Sessomaru con el suyo se sonrojó furiosamente y su sonrojo aumentó cuando él rozo sus labios con los suyos en un ligero toque, pero a la vez tan electrizante que hizo que Erya se estremeciera, Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho dejo caer a Erya y se fue del lugar dejando a una chica sonrojada y muy confusa.

En el próximo capítulo.

-¿Por qué Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Erya confusa.

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué sentimientos esconde el lord del oeste? Hola de nuevo espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre la historia y estoy abierta a nuevas propuestas que me ayuden con el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	11. Chapter 11

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

(aclaraciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo a pesar que no me habéis dejado ningún review :,( ,aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste, quiero aprovechar para deciros que si a alguno/a de vosotros/as se le da bien dibujar ya sea con ordenador o a mano me gustaría que me lo dijerais por los reviews o por mensaje privado ya que si es así me gustaría pedir a alguno/a de vosotros/as que me hiciera un dibujo de como se imagina a Erya para ponerlo como imagen para la historia.

Aquí va el capítulo.

**FUEGO**

En el anterior capítulo:

Erya dejo de hablar ya que a causa de la sangre perdida hace unas horas había perdido el equilibrio y esperaba en silencio el golpe que nunca llegó debido a que fue detenido por Sesshomaru que la cogió en brazos, Erya al darse cuenta de la cercanía del rostro de Sessomaru con el suyo se sonrojó furiosamente y su sonrojo aumentó cuando él rozo sus labios con los suyos en un ligero toque, pero a la vez tan electrizante que hizo que Erya se estremeciera, Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho dejo caer a Erya y se fue del lugar dejando a una chica sonrojada y muy confusa. "¿Me acaba de besar?"-pensó

Y entonces Erya despertó agitada.

-Erya ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kagome.

-Ehh..si..eso creo ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?-preguntó.

-Tres días.

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué te pasó? Cuando nos encontramos con Sesshomaru te agarraste fuertemente la cabeza y te desmayaste.

-Yo recordé algo.

-¿El qué?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.-dijo a la vez que su mirada se ensombrecía y adquiría un brillo violeta.-"No entiendo si lo soñé fue un sueño o un recuerdo, parecía tan real, creo que debería pasar un tiempo con el grupo de Sesshomaru"

-Está bien, deberías seguir descansando-dijo Sango preocupada.

-No, ya he descansado lo suficiente es hora de continuar.

-Pero…

-No hay peros ya me encuentro mejor.

-Erya ¡Qué bien que ya estés recuperada!-dijo Rin al entrar en la cabaña donde se encontraba Erya, para más tarde darle un gran abrazo.

-Oh, Perdona pero ¿Quién eres?-dijo preguntándose quien era esa niña.

-Vaya es verdad que has perdido la memoria, disculpa por haberte abrazado así-dijo avergonzada.-Mi nombre es Rin.

-No te preocupes, encantada de conocerte Rin-dijo a la vez que correspondía su abrazo.

-Siento tener que irme pero Sesshomaru-sama me espera.-dijo Rin a la vez que se separaba de Erya.

-¿Sesshomaru?¿Está aquí?-preguntó Erya confusa.

-Sí, está afuera esperándome, si quieres puedes ir a verle.-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas de él?-dijo Sango sorprendida.

-Sólo pequeños detalles pero se puede decir que sí.

-Vaya-dijo Kagome.-"Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos, desde que Erya cayó inconsciente Sesshomaru ha estado por los alrededores, en teoría fue a petición de Rin pero creo que hay al más"-pensó.

Después de una pequeña platica sobre cosas triviales Rin dijo que se tenía que ir y Erya la acompañó para hablar con Sesshomaru, según Rin él la espera a las afueras de la aldea donde se habían establecido, y durante el camino Erya empezó a hablar con Rin.

-Y dime Rin ¿Cómo te trata Sesshomaru?

-Él es bueno conmigo, a veces es un poco frío pero yo sé que en el fondo es bueno, yo le quiero como a un padre.

-Vaya no sabía que lo apreciaras tanto.

-Sí, cuando estaba sola él me cuido y me dejo unirme a su grupo junto al maestro Jaken, desde entonces lo he querido como si fuera mi padre.

-Yo estoy segura que Sesshomaru te quiere como a una hija, a pesar de que los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él me dicen que es un youkai frío y despiadado según lo que tú me has contado creo que has logrado cambiarle.

-¿Qué dices niña?-dijo una voz fría.

-Sesshomaru-sama me alegro de verle-dijo Rin.

-Hmp

-Sesshomaru deberías saber que ya no soy una niña-dijo Erya irritada

-Pues lo pareces-le hizo un desprecio Sesshomaru.

-Maldito youkai engreído, aprende a tratarme mejor o te juro que te purifico-dijo Erya enfadada-"No logro entender como con unas pocas palabras puede sacarme tan rápido de quicio, creo que lo de querer unirme a su grupo para averiguar unas cosas no es tan buena idea"-pensó.

-Ja, como si tú me pudieras hacer algo-dijo Sesshomaru haciendo crujir sus garras.

-Señor Sesshomaru basta no le haga daño a Erya-dijo Rin con los ojos llorosos al ver la reacción del lord del oeste.

-No te preocupes Rin este youkai engreído no es capaz de hacerme nada-dijo Erya con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Sesshomaru-sama por favor no le haga daño.-dijo Rin preocupada la sonrisa del lord.

-Sí, eso creo.

Sesshomaru enfadado atacó a Erya con sus garras, ataque que fue fácilmente esquivado por esta.

-Eres demasiado lento _youkai_-dijo Erya divertida ya que se lo estaba tomando como un juego.

-Y tú demasiado creída-dijo a la vez que dejaba una marca en la mejilla de Erya con su látigo, a Sesshomaru está situación le estaba empezando a parecer un tanto divertida también.

-Maldito-dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que le mandaba una pequeña descarga de reiki.

-Hmp ¿Estás segura de querer continuar?-dijo a la vez que desenfundaba a Tokijin.

En ese momento el grupo de Inuyasha preocupados por la tardanza de Erya decidieron ir en su busca encontrándose con esta escena Inuyasha como siempre iba a intervenir pero Inutaisho le dijo que esperara.

-Segura, además tenemos espectadores-dijo al sentir la presencia del grupo-que podrán ver como pierdes- dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba la empuñadura de los cuchillos que se encontraban escondidos en alrededor de toda su ropa pero decidió no sacarlos ya que sería muy peligroso.

-Saca tus armas.

-No quiero además…¡No puedes ser!-exclamó al sentir una conocida presencia.

-Hola Erya.-dijo aquella presencia.

-Aiden.

-Rin vete con el grupo de Inuyasha-dijo Sesshomaru a la vez que dejaba escapar un gruñido.

-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó Inuyasha a Aiden.

-Cállate perro estúpido-dijo Aiden.

-Grr..

-Deja en paz a mis amigos no tienes derecho a estar aquí.-dijo Erya, sus ojos se habían vuelto marrones por la rabia pero tenían brillos violetas debido a la tristeza.

-Pero Erya yo he venido a…..

-Cállate no quiero tus disculpas, lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón.

-Pero Erya ¿Tú lo recuerdas?-dijo Aiden sorprendido.

-Claro que lo recuerdo me basto con verte la primera vez para recordarlo, vete antes de que me arrepienta.

-Pero Erya yo tuve mis razones.

-Lo que me hicistes no tiene razones que valgan vete ahora antes de que….

-Vaya, vaya pero que bonita reunión familiar-dijo Naraku riendo.

-¡Naraku!-exclamaron todos.

-¿A qué has venido?-dijo Inuyasha furioso por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la presencia de Naraku.

-Sólo venía de visita-dijo riendo tenebrosamente.-Y dime Erya si dices que deseas que Aiden se vaya te molestará que haga esto-dijo atacando a Aiden dejándole una herida en el brazo.

-Maldito, aléjate de él ahora mismo-dijo furiosa a la vez que sus ojos adquirían un brillo azul-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Así que te importa, simple porque eres un monstruo, una aberración que no debería existir y debes sufrir antes de morir.

-"Esas palabras"-pensó Erya a la vez que sus ojos se volvían violetas.

Flasback.

-¿Por qué?

-Muy fácil porque eres un monstruo una aberración que no debería existir nunca te amé y nunca lo haré-dijo Aiden

Fin del flashback.

-Maldito-dijo a la vez que le lanzaba sus extraños cuchillos logrando herirlo gravemente.

-Vaya con que la muchacha de hielo tiene sentimientos.-dijo Naraku.

-¿Muchacha de hielo?

-Vaya que gracioso veo que no sabeis la historia, hace muchos años se cuenta que una muchacha cuyo corazón había sido terriblemente traicionado se sumió en la tristeza haciendo que su corazón se volviera de hielo, haciéndola la muchacha de hielo, la muchacha sin sentimientos.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no soy de hielo!-y al decir esto una gigantesca tormenta se levantó rodeándola como un tornado helado y sus ojos se tornaron azules.

-Tu reacción lo demuestra ¡Muchacha de hielo!-dijo Naraku.

-¡Yo no soy de hielo yo no soy hielo! ¡Yo soy….-al tiempo que hablaba en sus ojos se veían llamas su iris parecía un fuego ardiente , una kekai apareció alrededor de sus amigo a la vez que el gigantesco tornado que la envolvía se prendió fuego-¡Yo soy el fuego abrasador¡ El hielo representa la tristeza y el miedo conservándolos para siempre en cambio el fuego representa el valor arrasando todo a su paso dejando a su paso sólo las cenizas de lo que fue.-mientras que decía eso su poder se extendía por todas partes y el fuego de su alrededor aumentaba su intensidad.

-"No puede ser, esos ojos en llamas y ese poder"-pensó Inutaisho preocupado

Naraku asustado por la gran cantidad de poder que desprendía Erya decidió huir dejando una gran cantidad de miasma detrás suyo que fue purificado inmediatamente por el poder de Erya.

-¿Erya-sama?-preguntó el bonzo.

-Yo…..-y todo su poder volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo a la vez que el fuego se apagó dejando a Erya inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Kagome asustada y preocupada.

-Eso ha sido una parte del poder de Erya-dijo Inutaisho.

-Es imposible una humana no puede tener tanto poder-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Pero Sesshomaru recuerda que ella es una elfa, además una elfa muy especial, pero ahora lo importarte es llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Unas horas más tarde.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó confusa Erya.

-Verás Erya tú….-cuando Kagome iba a continuar fue interrumpida por un grito de Erya.

-¡FUERA!-dijo Erya al recordar los que había pasado.

-Pero Erya…

-¡Iros todos ahora! ¡No quiero haceros daño!-dijo con sus ojos violetas cubiertos por las lágrimas.

-Erya…

-¡AHORA!

Cuando Sango, Kagome , Shippo y Rin salieron casi corriendo de la cabaña llamaron la atención del lord del oeste.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis salido así?-preguntaron Inuyasha y el hoshi a la vez.

-Erya nos ha echado teme hacernos daño-dijo Kagome.

-Seguro debe estar muy asustada-dijo Izayoi preocupada.

-No te preocupes Izayoi estoy seguro de que pronto lo superará-dijo Inutaisho abrazando a su mujer.

-Eso espero.

-Iré a hablar con ella-dijo Sesshomaru y entró en la cabaña

-Hijo…

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Sesshomaru está tan raro? ¿Qué pasó entre él y Erya?-pregunto Kagome suspicaz.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, cuando Erya tenía 12 años yo la deje a cargo de Sesshomaru para que la entrenara y cuando volví a por ella, ella no estaba con él y la encontré días más tarde y noté que cuando mencionaba a Sesshomaru se ponía tensa pero supuse que Sesshomaru había sido demasiado duro por lo tanto le resté importancia pero ahora creo que pasó algo entre ellos.

Mientras en la cabaña.

-Vete, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Sé que no me harás daño.

-Vete.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes.

-¿Por qué Sesshomaru?¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Erya confusa.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¿Por qué me besaste aquella vez hace tantos años? ¿Por qué después de ese beso te fuiste? ¿Por qué la última vez que nos vimos te alejaste así de mí?

-Contestaré todas tus preguntas si haces algo a cambio.

-¿El qué?

-Únete a mi manada.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida.-¿Por qué?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones ahora sal y despídete de tu anterior grupo.

-Está bien.

Minutos más tarde Erya salió de la cabaña seguida por Sesshomaru.

-Chicos debido a lo ocurrido en la última batalla con Naraku he decidido irme con el grupo de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-No tienes por qué irte Erya no nos harás daño.

-Lo siento pero la decisión está tomada.

-Está bien espero volver a verte pronto-dijo Kagome.

Erya se despidió de todos dándoles una gran abrazo a todos y se fue junto a Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken.

Los días pasaban largos para los dos grupos pero eso no significaba que fueran malos al menos no para el grupo de Inuyasha.

Con el grupo de Inuyasha.

Era ya bien entrada la noche y mientras todos descansaban Inuyasha no paraba de dar vueltas a su cabeza.

-"Han pasado muchas cosas desde que conocimos a Erya, gracias a ella mis padres están vivos de nuevo y nos ha ayudado mucho pero sé que sufre mucho se ve en su mirada , entre otras cosas está Kikyo pero por otro lado está Kagome, Oh Kagome, esa niña sí que ha cambiado desde que la conocí su aroma se ha vuelto más atrayente y agradable siempre me gustó su aroma a jazmín pero ahora es hipnotizante, por otro lado está su cuerpo ahora tiene más curvas y su uniforme la hace ver más atractiva, sus ojos siguen igual se expresivos que siempre y eso me encanta, además siempre me ha cuidado y me ha apoyado a pesar de ser un hanyou y ahora que lo pienso a Kikyo no le debo mi vida si bien es cierto que no logre protegerla fue Naraku quien nos tendió la trampa si hubiéramos confiado el uno en el otro no hubiéramos caído así, si en verdad nos hubiéramos amado de verdad no hubiéramos acabado así pero siento que le debo algo a Kikyo y no sé qué es, ¡Estoy tan confuso!"-pensó Inuyasha pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una muchacha de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate le llamó.

-¿En qué piensas Inuyasha?

-En nada vuelve a dormir- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado al ver la belleza de Kagome a la luz de la luna.

-Vale, está bien, hasta mañana Inuyasha.

Con el grupo de Sesshomaru.

-"Esto es frustrante, Sesshomaru es tan callado y Rin está en el castillo con Jaken, además desde el día de la batalla con Naraku no he sentido mis poderes espero que se pase pronto"-pensó Erya

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Sesshomaru

-En nada creo que me iré a dar un paseo.

-Hmp

Cuando Erya se fue Sesshomaru se puso a pensar.

-"No me puedo creer que Erya haya cambiado tanto, su poder es impresionante y su físico ha cambiado considerablemente, su aroma sigue siendo igual de agradable y tranqulizador ese aroma a flores silvestres siempre me gustó y a pesar de sólo aparenta 14 años su cuerpo está bien proporcionado y sus rasgos se han vuelto más finos y delicados, pero que estoy pensando"grrr-se reprendió Sesshomaru.

Mientras con Erya.

-Creo que ya debería volver.

-¿Qué hace una muchacha tan bonita como tú sola a estas horas de la noche?-dijo un ogro horrible.

-Aléjate si no quieres morir.

-Ja ¿Qué me va a hacer una mocosa como tú?-dijo atacándola.

-"Qué ataque más débil, con una pequeña kekai bastará"-pensó Erya-ahhh-chilló de dolor-"No puede ser no he podido crear la kekai apenas he podido evitar que me matará"-pensó mirando la herida de su costado.-"He perdido mis poderes, ¡Oh no ese youkai tenía veneno en sus garras me estoy mareando"-y con ese último pensamiento cayó inconsciente.

Cuando el oni estaba dispuesto a comerse a Erya apareció Sesshomaru que preocupado por la sangre de Erya fue a por ella, al ver esa escena de nuevo Sesshomaru descuartizó a el ogro y fue por Erya.

-Erya despierta vamos tienes que abrir los ojos.

-Sessh….Sessho…Sessho…maru…no…he..p…podi..do…h…hac…er…nada…he…per..di..do…mi..s..po..de..res…y…el..oni..con…si…gió….he…rirme-dijo dificilmente desmayandosé.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he decidido hacerlo un poco más largo de lo normal ya que estaba super inspirada, me gustaría que me dejarais algún review que me diera ideas o vuestra opinión sobre el fic, ya tengo una idea para el próximo capítulo aunque acepto sugerencias.

Hasta otra y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.;)


	12. Chapter 12

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

"pensamientos"

(aclaraciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo agradezco enormemente vuestros reviews, muchas gracias a rina, meli, y LINA, espero que por lo que voy a aclarar ahora no dejéis de seguir la historia pero bueno allá voy: esta historia no va a ser un SesshomaruxKagome debido a que la idea que me inspiró a hacer esta historia fue un sueño en el que aparecieron todas las ideas expresadas en los anteriores capítulos y me dije ¿Por qué no? Vamos a hacer un fic, por eso he decidido continuar tal como pensé además me apetecía hacer un InuxKag , pero además en ningún momento he dicho que Erya acabará con Sesshomaru puede que acabe con Aiden depende de lo que mi musa y sueños me digan, además considero que tengo que ser fiel a mis ideas y por eso seguiré así, bueno dejando el tema a parte espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPTURADA.**

En el anterior capítulo:

Sessh….Sessho…Sessho…maru…no…he..p…podi..do…h…hac…er…nada…he…per..di..do…mi..s..po..de..res…y…el..oni..con…si…gió….he…rirme-dijo Erya dificilmente desmayandosé.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer? Si ha perdido sus poderes no podrá curarse por sí sola y el veneno de ese youkai la matará, lo mejor será que la lleve de vuelta al campamento"-pensó Sesshomaru.

Más tarde en el campamento.

-Ahh…-se quejó Erya.

-¿Erya?

-Sesshomaru ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el campamento deberías descansar.

-No, ya estoy mejor.

-No puede ser, no es posible que te hayas curado tan rápido sin tus poderes.

-Al parecer si lo es.

-¿Cómo es que dejaste que ese oni te hiriera?

-Yo estaba paseando y de repente sentí el youki de ese oni, me puse alerta, él intento matarme, su ataque era muy débil así que pensé que con una simple kekai lo conseguiría, pero cuando la iba a crear sentí como sí una energía muy pesada me impidiera utilizar mi reiki, esa energía parecía como si me aplastase y cuando me di cuenta de que no podía formar la kekai intenté esquivar el ataque pero me dio en un costado y al este contener veneno me desmayé.

-Entiendo, deberíamos ir a ver a mi padre y a Myoga quizás ellos sepan algo.

-Está bien, pero antes deberíamos ir a buscar a Rin, me tiene preocupada.

-Hmp

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

-Vamos-dijo-"Casi muere, no entiendo que le está pasando, siento su energía pero parece como si faltara algo, lo mejor es irse pronto."

Pasó una semana y el grupo de Sesshomaru ya se encontraba al completo en busca del grupo de Inuyasha.

-Esa presencia es la de Inuyasha ya estamos cerca.-dijo Erya.

-Hmp

-"Como siempre tan hablador"-pensó Erya.

Mientras en el grupo de Inuyasha.

-Ese olor…es del bastardo de Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha no hables así de tu hermano-le riñeron Izayoi e Inutaisho.

-¿Sesshomaru? Eso significa que Erya está cerca-dijo Shippo feliz.

-Ya hace una semana que no la vemos-dijo Kagome.

-Pues a que esperamos-dijo Sango.

Minutos más tarde los dos grupos se encontaron.

-Hola chicos-dijo Erya feliz.

-Eryaaaaa-gritó Shippo y fue corriendo a abrazarla, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Erya la había empezado a considerar como su hermana mayor.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Shippo pero no me abraces tan fuerte que me vas a asfixiar-dijo bromendo, todos rieron felices excepto Sesshomaru.

-Supongo que esto no es un encuentro casual ¿Verdad?-dijo suspicaz Miroku.

-Ya veo que usted sigue siendo igual de sabio-dijo Erya.

-Y bien ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo Inuyasha.

-Veréis he tenido un pequeño problema yo…..

-Erya ha perdido sus poderes-dijo Sesshomaru sin delicadeza.

-Ahh-todos soltaron una exclamación ahogada.

-Pero eso no es verdad, yo siento tus poderes Erya.

-Eso es lo más extraño de todo, yo también los siento pero no los puedo utilizar-dijo Erya.

-Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando, Erya ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando intentas usar tus poderes?

-No lo sé es una sensación es como si al extender mi reiki mi propio youki me aplastara y no me dejara utilizarlo también pasa lo mismo al revés, es doloroso nunca antes me había pasado esto.

-Ya veo, al parecer has perdido una parte de tus poderes.

-¿Cómo?-exclamaron todos.

-Erya como ya sabes tú eres una elfa, tu poder está formado tanto por reiki como youki pero ahora hay una parte que falta, tu propia energía élfica, esa energía hacía de nivelador impidiendo que tanto youki como reiki lucharan entre sí pero ahora al no estar esa parte cuando la energía de uno aumenta el otro lo hace por consiguiente provocando una lucha entre estos que te daña, me temo que tu poder ha sido sellado de nuevo por tus sentimientos, esta vez por el miedo a hacernos daño.

-¿Otro sello? Esto es muy peligroso-dijo Erya.

-Curioso, muy curioso-dijo Miroku pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué es curioso?-dijo Inutaisho.

-Creo que tengo una teoría.

-¿Qué teoría excelencia?-pregunto la taijiya.

-Me he estado fijando a que los poderes de Erya funcionan como la Shikon no Tama.

-¿A qué se refiere monje?-dijo Izayoi.

-En esencia Erya y la Shikon no Tama funcionan de la misma manera, mientras que el poder de la perla depende del corazón que la posea, el poder de Erya depende del corazón de esta, es como si fueran iguales en cierto modo.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Inutaisho

-Quiero probar una cosa.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Kagome serías tan amable de prestarme un segundo un fragmento de la esfera.

-Está bien-y dicho esto Kagome puso un fragmento de la esfera en su mano.

Lo que pasó a continuación sorprendió a todos, pues el fragmento de la perla que Erya tenía en su mano se volvió completamente blanco y puro, al mismo tiempo el resto de fragmentos que poseía Kagome desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer junto al fragmento de Erya volviendosé también blancos, al poco tiempo en la mano de Erya parecía estar la esfera completa.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Erya tiene la perla completa? ¿Por qué se ha vuelto tan pura?-dijo Inuyasha.

De repente el fragmento volvió a su color original y el resto de la perla volvió a su lugar, una parte con Naraku , otra con Koga, otra con Kagome y otra con Kohaku.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Sesshomaru.

-La perla se purificó completamente por un segundo pero ha vuelto a la normalidad no lo entiendo-dijo Kagome.

-No me encuentro muy bien creo que…..-la frase que estaba diciendo a Erya se quedó a medias debido a que se desmayó. (Ahora que lo pienso Erya no hace más que desmayarse ;).jiji)

-¡¿Erya?!-exclamaron todos.

-No os preocupéis después de lo que acaba de hacer es normal-dijo Myoga.

-¿Myoga? ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Y a qué te refieres con después de lo que acaba de hacer?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Yo venía de visita, y a lo que me refiero es que Erya por un momento purificó la perla sin tenerla en su poder con el fin de purificar a Naraku pero la energía malvada de este la rechazó y no se lo permitió, Erya estuvo muy cerca pero su propio youki la aplastó, por lo demás se pondrá bien.

Mientras en el escondite de Naraku.

-Esa mocosa, casi me purifica es hora de atacar.-dijo Naraku.- Hakudoshi, Kagura vamos.

En el grupo de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

-Ese olor-dijo Inuyasha-No puede ser ahora no, todos en posición de ataque-ordenó.

-Inuyasha tiene razón siento la presencia de Naraku cerca.-dijo el bonzo.

-Shippo cuida de Erya e Izayoi-dijo Kagome.

-Hai-contestó Shippo.

-Ja,Ja,Ja con que la mocosa de Erya ha perdido sus poderes es un buen momento para llevármela-dijo Naraku con una risa macabra.

-No te la llevarás-dijo Inutaisho.

-Vaya, vaya con que él gran Inu no Taisho se dispone a intervenir pero eso no impedirá que me la lleve.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? ¿Por qué te la quieres llevar?-dijo Inutaisho.

-Veo que todavía no os habéis dado cuenta.

-Maldito ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?-espetó Inuyasha.

-Fácil Erya es una diosa en un cuerpo humano, es una mortal con un poder divino, es incluso más poderosa que la Shikon no Tama , con ella en mi poder seré invencible.

-¿Una diosa?

Todos se quedaron pasmados por la afirmación de Naraku y el primero en hablar fue Inuyasha.

-Qué lástima que no te la vayas a llevar.

-Creo que te equivocas, ya está en mi poder.

-¡Qué!-exclamaron todos al ver que era cierto, Naraku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Erya en el interior de su kekai.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Sesshomaru.

-Muy fácil os habéis distraído-y dicho esto se fue envuelto en una nube de miasma.

-No puede ser tenemos que ir en su busca-dijo Inutaisho.

-Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"-pensó Kagome

Horas más tarde Erya se encontraba tirada en una celda que le parecía familiar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Sesshomaru?-dijo Erya confusa.

-Hola Erya bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla-dijo Naraku riendo malvadamente.

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué tramará Naraku? ¿Por qué a Erya le suena está extraña celda?

Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.

Hola de nuevo espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, aprovecho para deciros que ya tengo la mitad del otro capítulo y que si este capítulo consigue 5 reviews lo acabaré y subiré mañana, os invito a que me dejéis vuestra opinión y que respondáis a las preguntas que os he planteado.

Hasta otra ;)

PD: Me alegro que haya gente que siga la historia y que me apoye con sus reviews.


End file.
